Car-Boy
Car-Boy is a British musical series by Skullbones123. It evolves around a 12-year-old boy who wanted a driver's lisence but instead became a car disguised as a boy. It is confirmed to be released in Britian, Japan, USA and France, but there might be an Australian version coming in 2016. It is rated G due to only mild violence featured, except for The Flood which was rated PG due to Car-Boy almost dying. Every season has 20 episodes except for season 1 which had only 19 for some unknown reason. Main Characters *Car-Boy (Chris) *Nick *Lottie *Mum/Mom *Dad *Meow *Albert Grimestein Recurring characters *Chef Chef of Cheftown *Fat Rainbow Lady *Phone Boy *The Stealthster One appearance characters *Replacement Car-Boy *Bigfoot *The Smiler Episodes Season 1- 2014 Info- No. of episodes- 19 Premiere date- February 6, 2014 Finale date- June 26, 2014 1- His Wish- A 12-year old boy called Chris wishes he had a driver's lisence, despite his age. During his sleep, his wish comes true... sort of. He becomes a CAR in DISGUISE! (He still acts like a human, though. Most of the time.) He wants to test the new him out, but finds quite a few bad things. Including the world being taken over. (Premiere date 02/06/14) 2- Down at a Restarunt- Car-Boy and his family go to Burger Queen for dinner, but get in a massive food fight! Car-Boy thinks. He could go to the petrol station, oil himself, and use his oil guns, which he was equipped with when he was first a car! (Premiere date 02/13/14) 3- First Day at High School!- Car-Boy tries to fit in at high school, but finds the perfect way- showing off his car skills. He falls in love with Car-Girl (Jillian), who also wanted a driver's lisence and turned into a car. (Premiere date 02/20/14) 4- A Date by the Lightning- Car-Boy and Car-Girl have a date. But it gets stormy for the couple, and they discover they can even control the weather. ''(Premiere date 02/20/14) 5- New Superheroes in Town!- When a massive robot is rampaging through town, it's up to Car-Boy and Car-Girl to use Battle Mode and save the world! (Premiere date 02/27/14) 6- Bigfoot!- Bigfoot attacks the town and destroys Car-Girl, which makes Car-Boy extremely angry. He uses battle mode to battle Bigfoot. (Premiere date 03/06/14) 7- New Employee at Burger Queen- Car-Boy gets a job at Burger Queen, but he keeps making car food instead of human food. It's a rampage to find another job at Burger Queen for Car-Boy! (Premiere date 03/13/14) 8- What Do You Think, Money Grows On Cars?- Everyone keeps searching Car-Boy for money because he won the lottery. (Premiere date 03/20/14) 9- A Heart- Car-Boy gets a heart for the first time. (Premiere date 03/27/14) 10- Not a Car- Car-Boy becomes a human again, but hates the experience, and keeps thinking he's a car again. (Premiere date 04/03/14) 11- A "Wheely" Good Easter!- Albert Grimestein sets a challenge for Car-Boy, that if he can find 100 eggs in 2 hours he will win a lifetime supply of CHOCOLATE OIL!! (Premiere date 04/10/14) 12- World of Car-Boy- Car-Boy finds a world where everyone is like Car-Boy. He decides to move there, but starts missing everyone back in his town. (Premiere date 04/17/14) 13- Prehistory Mystery- Albert Grimestien sends Car-Boy, Nick, Lottie and Car-Girl back a few million years to try and find a lost artifact which can bring a new kind of life to the planet: dinosaurs. (Premiere date 04/24/14) (45-minute special) 14- Happy Birthday!- Car-Boy goes back to the car world to celebrate his 13th birthday, and brings some of his pals along, including Car-Girl, who see it for the first time! (05/01/14) 15- Dinosaurs- Car-Boy figures out he even has a time machine, and messes about with it. It gets broken at the worst time- 65 million years ago... (Premiere date 05/08/14) 16- A Day in the life of Albert Grimestein- We see Albert Grimestein's daily life. (Premiere date 05/15/14) 17- Dump- While fishing, Car-Boy brings up a secret dump for fish. He takes it home without knowing it belongs to fish, and the fish try to get it back. (Premiere date 05/22/14) 18- iBullyBasher- Car-Boy saves some children from the school bullies. (Premiere date 05/29/14) 19- Car-i-licious- Car-Boy mistakes everyone for ice-cream sundaes. (Premiere date 06/05/14) Season 1 titlecard gallery HisWish.png|Season 1, Episode 1 DATAR.jpg|Season 1, Episode 2 None.jpg|Season 1, Episode 3 ADBTL.jpg|Season 1, Episode 4 NSIT.jpg|Season 1, Episode 5 Season 2- 2014 A second season was confirmed, and will begin airing 4 weeks after the season 1 finale. Info- No. of episodes- 20 Premiere date- June 26, 2014 Finale date- November 13, 2014 20- When Worlds Collide- Earth begins to collide with the Sun. (Premiere date 07/03/14) 21- Car-Boy on the Farm- Car-Boy finds out his uncle is a farmer, and lives in the farm house for a day.(Premiere date 07/10/14) 22- I've Got Your Back- Car-Boy is playing with a human friend, and a robot attacks. Both of them defeat them, as Car-Boy temporally changes his friend into a car-boy too to help. (Premiere date 07/17/14) 23- Car Mall- Car-Boy finds out there is a shop for car people like him. (Premiere date 07/24/14) 24- I Fall In Love With BACON!- After a long time of thinking he was allergic, Car-Boy tries bacon, and literally falls in love with it. (Premiere date 07/31/14) 25- D.I.Y. Car-Boy- Car-Boy gets a job at C&Q. (Premiere date 08/07/14) 26- Car-Boy and the Bestselling Book- Car-Boy's ''private diary becomes an instant bestseller, thanks to a pranker putting a copy in the book store. (Premiere date 08/14/14) 27- All Eyes On Me- Car-Boy writes a hit song. (Premiere date 08/21/14) 28- Looks Like You Need To Turn Up The Heat!- Car-Boy accidentily sets the full world on fire. (Premiere date 08/28/14) 29- DJ- Car-Boy becomes the DJ for a party. (Premiere date 09/04/14) 30- Bacon No More- The bacon store closes. (Premiere date 09/11/14) 31- Biggest Secret- Car-Boy has to admit he is in love with Car-Girl or he will have to leave his town forever. (Premiere date 09/18/14) 32- Evil in the Air- A villian disguised as a cloud innocently befriends Car-Boy, just to capture him. (Premiere date 09/25/14) 33- Glitched- The show gets glitched. (Premiere date 10/02/14) 34- A Musical Day In The Life Of Car-Boy- We see Car-Boy's life as a musical. (Premiere date 10/09/14) 35- Miracle on 17 Arthur Street- Everyone's dreams come true, thanks to a bit of Car-Boy magic. What a greaaat time for everyone to have nightmares. (Premiere date 10/16/14) 36- R-O-B-O-C-A-R-B-O-Y- Car-Boy becomes a robot. (Premiere date 10/23/14) 37- Car-Boy-O-Ween- Car-Boy encounters a monster on Halloween. (Premiere date 10/30/14) 38- Switchy Day- Nick and Car-Boy switch bodies for a day. (Premiere date 11/06/14) 39- Not Car-Boy- Car-Boy gets replaced. (Premiere date 11/13/14) Season 3- 2014-2015 A third season has been made. Info- No. of episodes- 20 Premiere date- December 4, 2014 Finale date- April 16, 2015 40- Stained Glass Windows- Car-Boy needs to put up stained glass windows for the church. (Premiere date 12/04/14) 41- By The Pool- Car-Boy goes swimming. (Premiere date 12/11/14) 42- Aliens!- Aliens come, which Car-Boy and Car-Girl must stop. (Premiere date 12/18/14) 43- A Very Car-Boy Christmas!- Car-Boy celebrates Christmas. But when Nick needs a tooth out, Lottie needs her appendix out and Car-Boy needs £40 to get himself full petrol again, the family is stuck with no money for Christmas. They then discover that Christmas is found from your heart, not money. (Premiere date 12/25/14) 44- Prime Numbers, Prime Minister- Car-Boy finds out the prime minister of Whitby only knows prime numbers, so Car-Boy tries to teach him. (Premiere date 01/01/15) 45- Spacecar- Car-Boy goes to space and Red Thing tries to destroy him whilst in space. (Premiere date 01/08/14) 46- Eclipse- An eclipse happens in town. (Premiere date 01/15/15) 47- Awesome Face Song- Car-Boy becomes addicted to the Awesome Face Song. (Premiere date 01/22/15) 48- And To Think That I Saw It On Raspberry Street- Car-Boy finds a street full of raspberries. (Premiere 01/29/15) 49- My Essay- Car-Boy needs to write a 6000 word essay for school. (Premiere date 02/05/15) 50- Car-Boy's Super Spectacular 50th Episode- Car-Boy gives the show a party for 50 episodes. (Premiere date 02/12/15) 51- Car-Boy-Ology, Part I- Red Thing plans to take over the world. (Premiere date 02/19/15) 52- Car-Boy-Ology, Part II- Car-Boy figures out his town is the only town left in the world, as Red Thing has destroyed everywhere else. (Premiere date 02/26/15) 53- Car-Boy-Ology, Part III- Car-Boy and friends become superheroes to fix up the town. (Premiere date 03/05/15) 54- Lazy- The world was being taking over but Car-Boy was too lazy. (Premiere date 03/12/15) 55- Birthday-Changer!- Car-Boy discovers everyone in his class was born on a special date (Halloween, Christmas, etc.) so Car-Boy plans to change his birthday. (Premiere date 03/19/15) 56- Supercalifragilisticexpialidocius- Car-Boy uses the internet to find the world's longest word. (Premiere date 03/26/15) 57- TBA- The world gets put on hold. (Please note that the real name is TBA, the episode ''has ''been named.) (Premiere date 04/02/15) 58- Car-Boy the Babysitter- Car-Boy babysits a dinosaur. (Premiere date 04/09/15) 59- Fin- Car-Boy becomes a fish. (Premiere date 04/16/15) Season 4- 2015 Info- No. of episodes- 20 Premiere date- May 14, 2015 Finale date- September 24, 2015 60- The Flood- A flood hits town, and Car-Boy breaks down and dies. Or does he? (Premiere date 05/14/15) 61- No Hair? We Must Examine...- When Car-Boy and Lottie find a kid who claims he has no hair, they take him in for extreme tests to see if he actually has no hair at all. (Premiere date 05/21/15) 62- Stressed Out- Car-Boy gets very stressed about a school quiz, and everyone tries to get him unstressed. (Premiere date 05/28/15) 63- GraffitiCity- Car-Boy moves to a city full of graffiti, only to find something very strange... (Premiere date 06/04/15) 64- Gone Batty- Car-Boy joins a baseball team. (Premiere Date 06/11/15) 65- Bad Smell- There is a bad smell in town, and everyone tries to figure out what it is coming from. (Premiere date 06/18/15) 66- Drive through my Car Wash- Car-Boy needs to survive a car wash. (Premiere date 06/25/15) 67- Rap Rap Rap- Car-Boy becomes a rapper. (Premiere date 07/02/15) 68- Jungle Jam- Car-Boy takes home several wild animals, creating chaos. (Premiere date 07/09/15) 69- The Best Pencil- Everyone fights over the best pencil in school. (Premiere date 07/16/15) 70- To Take A Key Off of a Piano- Car-Boy, Lottie and Nick have to take a key off of a piano to replace a giant's tooth. (Premiere date 07/23/15) 71- The Stealthster's Finale- The Stealthster makes his final plan to destroy Car-Boy, Lottie and Nick. (Premiere date 07/30/15) 72- Maturity, I Am Too Childish- The gang discover that they are too childish, and drink a potion which makes them mature. (Premiere date 08/06/15) 73- Built in One- The Stealthster makes two evil plans into one machine. (Premiere date 08/13/15) 74- Make Zit Snappy- Car-Boy gets an evil zit on his face. (Premiere date 08/20/15) 75- The Submarine- The gang search through the ocean to find Lottie's hairclip. (Premiere date 08/27/15) 76- Short Skits- We see some short comedy skits. (Premiere date 09/03/15) 77- Boot- A magical boot causes trouble for the family. (Premiere date 09/10/15) 78- Dance Groove- Car-Boy invents the best dance in town. (Premiere date 09/17/15) 79- The Stump- Car-Boy, Nick and Lottie go on a quest, but get stuck on a stump along the way. (Premiere date 09/24/15) Season 5- TBA TBA Season 6- TBA TBA Season 7- TBA TBA Season 8- TBA TBA Season 9- TBA TBA Season 10- TBA TBA Season 11- TBA TBA Season 12- TBA TBA Season 13- TBA TBA Season 14- TBA TBA Season 15- TBA TBA Season 16- TBA 300- Big 300- Car-Boy celebrates 300 episodes of Car-Boy. 301- TBA 302- TBA 303- TBA 304- TBA 305- TBA 306- TBA 307- TBA 308- TBA 309- TBA 310- TBA 311- TBA 312- TBA 313- TBA 314- TBA 315- TBA 316- TBA 317- Destroying the Clouds- An evil apple destroys clouds. 318- Destroying Jupiter- The apple destroys Jupiter. 319- Destroying Earth: The Epic Finale- An army tries to destroy Earth. Category:Television Series